User talk:QUIX4U
Hi, welcome to QUIX - NZ Unfortunately, I bungled this slightly -- as during this (my) 2nd attempt to get information into a Wikipedia. I did mistakenly hit the "facebook login" .. (and inadvertantly).. I have thus logged_in with my REAL identity.. Via FACEBOOK.. Whereas I had intended to use a non-de-plume type of one (as a "place" area locator, similar to that which I somehow "lost" over on the "other" wikipedia website) Oh -- my mistake again .. sorry ;-) as THIS ONE .. is a "Wikia" website.. (not Wikipedia) Similar .. but a different "identity" I now see. (note.. I am thus now "here" 4eva - under my true "NZ Business trading name" facebook identity) Whereas my original "Talk_User" .. (username) or whatever they called it.. Over on the "other" general encylopidia en.Wikipedia Was: Roxburgh NZ (talk | contribs) Ok -- (now that that's sorted) About me.? This then is: MY TALK PAGES (under) MY TRUE IDENTITY - via my FACEBOOK ACCOUNT.! (-- and thus .. has absolutely NOTHING .. to do with "wikipedia" .. apparently). I am here this time - (my 2nd attempt) to gift a wikipedia project (sorry - Wikia) With a collection of genuine "honest" information, specs & things.. This time though -- it's ON a specific "range" of TRUCKS/ vans & Mini_Coahes .. the DELICA (early models); as modified & serviced by Mitsubishi Motors NZ (& "manufactured" by Mitsubishi Motor Corporation - JAPAN) Unlike a sound system- which I tried to tell "Wikipedia" about earlier (being those that only I make in the world). Something I have since discovered ? Actually isn't an allowable subject (as it is NOT an encyclopedia "type" of research material input that they are able to certify with others as correct - as it's an "own" invention). And thus -- it was an otherwise non-referencable subject matter, as I am the only entity whom has an intimate knowledge of it's works, yet even I cannot divulge that information in finer detail, as it STILL needs to be "kept' under wraps (of a sort) as it's a working part of my own "protected" IP (within my NZ Company) .. with "need to be kept secret" IP's & other intricate indepth knowledges (that even I couldn't disclose)? Even though they didn't know of it's actual existance .. for the last 45yrs As? I was NOT a suitable informant of PUBLIC facts that they could verify from several sources .. independant of the inventor- (information they otherwise DID NOT HAVE any "viable" working knowledge access too -- in order to verify). However: Mitsubishi ! (Delica) T120 range of Pickup & dropsider TRUCKS.. windowed & panel VANS and the 1st "people_mover" - 10 seater Mini_Coaches? Now that's a fully verifyable subject of which I myself DO HAVE a lot of verifyable content upon, PLUS have access to MANY existing AND FUTURE "recent" pictures, along with relevant MANUFACTURER "published" - (ENGLISH VERSION) workshop repair manuals, and various accesses into a local Mitsubishi Motor Mechanics workshop -- of whom the mechanic there .. service MOST of this range of "T120" tracck CAB/CHASSIS variants .. as over 50% of the NZ sold range .. was sold "into" Central Otago -- in the late 1960's through to the 1980's & the "later" modern Delica L300's etc., (of which the very 1st 1968 model was itself known as DELICA) Plus: having owned ? at LEAST FIVE drivable models .. over the years- I have thus "also" personally obtained user_owner "driver insights" into most models across this entire range (Which is also fully verifyable by visual photographic evidence & recent video footage with many already pre-exsiting via the likes of Xanga & Youtube). Thus I can now offer here both Old & Recent Pictures plus Videos (& can even MAKE some more "anytime"), especially of the T120 motor still running, albeitly mine needs a drastic tuneup, hence the incredibly LUCKY (recent) 2nd_hand auction purchace - of an extremely RARE "motor" workshop manual for this limited edition 4G4 & 4G41 "Neptune" 86HP motor - as shown inside the Talk:page _ of the Mitsubishi T120 Model Colt Pickup & Dropsider Truck (& other Delica Van & Mini_Coach "T120" model variants) - and the MAIN page.! http://tractors.wikia.com/wiki/Mitsubishi_Pickup_Truck If you have any of your own photos.. of the T120 (or early Delica) range ..then please fee3l free to add those photos & specifications etc.. to the Wikia website's pertanent page (or of other Tractors / Trucks etc.. of any make) Thanks (if you have) for your edit(s) & or additions / corrections to the Mitsubishi Pickup truck page. Via: http://tractors.wikia.com/wiki/Mitsubishi_Pickup_truck There's plenty of information to add to the project, so everyone here now & or in the future .. hopes that you'll stay & help make many, many more valuable improvements & contributions. The aim of this specific Mitsubishi_Pickup_Truck 's page is to gather information on every make and model of Mitsubishi Pickup Truck ever built, as well as any related material (such as derivative models ie: Cab/Chassis, Low Sider Ute, High Sider Truck, Windowed Van, Panel Van & Minibus "Coach" - in both 2WD & 4WD variants) and to list every example still running on roads worldwide & in preservation both in NZ and world wide. Please NOTE: This page is in itself a sub_page to the "sub_parent" page of MITSUBISHI DELICA which is found via: http://tractors.wikia.com/wiki/Mitsubishi_Delica and therefore this stub" section is thus dedicated to PHOTOS & Technical Information SCANS "only" (on just the ONE range of Mitsubishi Delica T120 .. 1200cc & 1400 cc "1968 - 2007" COLT T-120 range of model's, with either the 4G4 &/or the 4G41 'Neptune" 86HP "petrol" Motor). Oh - & of this Page_Creator's LATER "Delica_1200" model(s)- with one of my two- an "inbetween" model DELICA L300, (of about mid 1980's vintage) which was also NZ "modified" as an LPG (converted) "dual_fueler" - LWB "4door" 2WD. My current "model" being the Mitsubishi Delica 1996 Limited Edition L300 2.4L Starwagon 4WD Diesel SWB 7_seater Australian_model "variant" (imported 2nd hand into NZ in 2001 & which I purchased in March 2002). ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The MAIN Wikia "Tractor & Construction Plant" site (being in itself the main parent "overall" site .. to this one's parent) -- also covers "all" makes of machinery - OF ANY BRAND. So if its also missing "there" - then add it THERE please ! I will thus also have to hit my son "up" for a few pictures of his Nana's "ancient" Renualt Crawler Tractor .. being as it is .. the ONLY working model "left" in the entire Southern Hemisphere, of which -- obviously .. ;-) this site will "truely" appreciate (and it's "currently" stored in the West Otago Vintage Machinery Museum .. just a little more than a few clicks down the road from me - thus is about an hour's drive away) as well as my almost forgotten "other_extras" - which will also need adding - as I have many many photo's of furthur "truck" pickup's and vans- being the photo's and collectibles that I hold of my Late Uncle's collection- of some of the 15 Bradford Pickup Trucks & Bradford Vans, etc that he once owned, plus: I have several Cadbury Truck Minatures AND .. a minature (hand_diecast" Odgi model - Orange "Olivetti" Bradford Van as well). But don't tell BulldozerD11 (Talk) - or I might have to 'lose" it -- to a better home.? See: Bradford Jowett Magazines Odgi Toys of Yesterday & Matchbox Minature Cadbury's Vintage CAR Edition ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Also: For all the written information on DELICA's (other than technical book page "scans", Photo's & video's) Please insert that informaion in the "general" parent page: http://tractors.wikia.com/wiki/Mitsubishi_Delica Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. (Something I need to get info on, when next down at the West Otago Vintage Machinery Museum- in Tapanui) ' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! Wikia is really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : :Also -- QUIX4U (at QUIXNZ, & /or QUIX - NZ) is also pleased to have you here. :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :QUIX4U 09:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Please note: :I tried "creating' this special Mitsubishi Delica Variants PHOTO & INFO page.. on this Wikia site.. : by way of the "create a page" (create an account) User edit formating service.. :BUT.! :This site's pre-formed LAYOUT TEMPLATES.. : Don't actually work. :Instead .. what appeared to be a "nice' TEMPLATE LAYOUT .. for my new page.. actually DEFAULTS BACK -- to the original Template creator.. :Bulldog Mack (or something)..? :And no -- that is NOT a procrastionation or whatever it's called.. but a compliment actually.. :As .. Even though I now see.. that it was User:BulldozerD11 .. :All I remembered was the BULLDOG Single Cylinder Tractor :And a MACK TRUCK... :(And I'm sure the User:BulldozerD11 would agree) :Thus: :What a perfect way -- to remember his username -- in association with a Tractor & Truck wiki page : :So... Any questions about WHY (some) "editing" doesn't seem to work.. :Be sure to tell them at Wikia admin - OK.? ::And thus leave a message on THEIR talk page just in case-- THEY can help with anything! ::Re: -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 05:14, 14 August 2011 :: ::Cheers .. ::QUIX4U ::QUIX4U 09:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: messages Hi Quix4u I've replied to your earlier message on my talk page (it makes more sense posted with the original message). :2nd: Your later message about wikipedia and logins does not make 'total sense to me' But; * Wikipedia and Wikia are 'technically' 2 different organisations and web site. But they have some things in common; **User:Jimbo Wales founded them both. ** they both use Mediawiki software. But like all (computer) languages there are variations between regions (implementations). ** Wikia is in some ways less regulated than Wikipedia and is 'commercial' (it has adverts to pay for the bandwidth), But both sites block users who are (or appear to be) spamming links to external sites, which can result in 'innocent' users getting blocked. Each wiki on wikia can also set there own rules as to what is acceptable on their wiki based on its content policy (as long as its within Wikias rules of acceptable content) and thus also locally block users who break the rules. ** Wikia Inc. in their wisdom keep changing the interface 'to improve the customer experience and make editing easier for new editors' Etc Blah blah .... A lot of 'experienced' editor had started on wikipedia and many disagree that the 'new editor interfaces' make it easier & dont use them due to various issues. I can say that trying to explain it is harder when they are multiple ways of doing something. I also find it is hard to tell whether it is the editor (user) or the editor(system) that is messing up the formatting of pages. Hiding the 'code' that formats the page from users is fundamentally a stupid idea, unless the WYSIWYG editor actually creates a page that works & dosent cause the users to 'mess up' the page by breaking headings, deleting templates and thinking edit summaries add content. :3rd - I'll expand more if i can after i've done abit more house keeping on some of Wikia's mess from recent system changes and my habit of going off at a tangent with content from related areas resulting in vast number of categories to sort out and link up properly. There are also 10's of thousands of missing articles linked from within existing ones to add when i get time, as there are not many regular editors contributing articles or updates recently !! :4th - I'll look at look at your recent comments on this page (above) my reply later as they are partially mangled in with the standard welcome message that the system adds for me when users initially make an edit. (I canot read them when replying in a new "leave message" edit window) - 20:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) QUIX4U 11:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah.. I see what you have tried to tell me.. (& it's instantly obvious now) When I came "in" again - to "add" a reply to your delightful message... I cannot even myself get back to edit my initial input (? or can I - as I only hit the edit this reply - I'll try a quix "quickie" attempt in a mo..) But .. If I can get bacv in.. then it's fairly simple for me to do any of the cut paste "re-edits" (of whatever it may be - that you eventually "want" up there there) As -- all you need do -- is "section" a cut & paste input & tell me where you want it pasted.. & thus .. all I need do -- is "cut & re-paste" your required header.. BACK -- to obliterate my initial starter .. ;-) see.. It's one of my own discovered - QUIX "quickies" (a Kiwi Inventors way of fixing things)... Oh & I put a larger photo -- of the 4G4 motor .. (for the Mitshubishi Colt T120 pickup trucks section .. AND .? I have put it (inside) the "talk" : TALK PAGE just to have a "different" yet same picture there too QUIX4U 11:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC)